


Ship Me This

by 22_Ti



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheese, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Two of the Bellas are incredibly into fanfiction. Imagine their surprise when they learn the identity of their favorite writer.





	Ship Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Pure cheese alert. Warning – it sounded better in my head!
> 
> P.S. There is a reference to fanfiction from the Vauseman fandom here – Orange Is the New Black.

* * *

Beca heard a rapid knocking on the door to her room at the top of the stairs in the attic. Before she could react, Chloe came flying in and landed on her bed next to her. The brunette quickly shut the lid to her laptop and shoved it beneath her pillow. She pulled off her headphones and tossed them on the pillow.

"Seriously, Chlo? Why do you bother knocking?" Beca beat her head against the mattress in mock frustration. Somehow the redhead was incredibly infuriating yet adorable at the same time.

Her friend tilted her head sideways and flashed a bright Chloe-smile. "You'd just tell me to come in anyway, Becs." She leaned down and wrapped her arms around the tense woman whose bed she was laying on. "What great mix were you working on this time? I wanna hear." Chloe sat back up and tucked her legs beneath her as she reached for Beca's headphones.

The tiny Bella shoved her hand away. "Do you see any mixing equipment? If you must know, I was working on a paper for class." Beca tried her best to sound haughty as if Chloe had interrupted some critical homework.

A notification alerted on Chloe's phone, and the redhead quickly dug in her pocket for her phone and read the e-mail notification before squealing. "Yesssssssssssssssss!"

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing Chloe expected her to ask why she was so excited. Chloe's response was vague. "Come on, Red. Spill it." The brunette knew if she didn't ask at least three times, Chloe wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

"No, you'll think I'm a weirdo."

"I already think you are a weirdo."

Chloe then admitted that it was an alert for an update to her favorite fanfiction story she was reading. "It's soooo good."

"Fan what?" Beca looked confused.

"You know, stuff written by fans of TV shows and movies."

"Don't the shows have writers for that?"

Chloe made an exasperated sound. "Ugh. You don't get it." Beca shook her head. "Anyway you have homework, and I have this to read." She waved her phone in the air. "So, get back to your homework study-girl." She gave Beca a quick smooch on the cheek and trotted towards the doorway.

"Make good choices," Beca called out as Chloe shut the door behind her. She then pulled her laptop from under her pillow, raised the lid, and re-read the last words she had typed.

* * *

Several days later, Beca was sitting at the breakfast bar again concentrating on her laptop screen. This time she had her headphones on with music playing so that she could ignore the antics of her fellow Bellas. Chloe and Stacie were on the couch ensconced in a deep conversation, so the shorter brunette felt confident that she had some space and time buffer if the redhead-with-no-space-boundaries approached.

"OMG have you read her latest, Stacie? From the first few chapters, I think it's going to be hilarious." Chloe was about to bubble over with her enthusiasm, maybe too much perhaps.

"Yeah. Whenever I get an alert for a new story or even an update, The Hunter gets tingles. Is that wrong? I think I love her. Or him. Or them." Stacie grinned.

"For you, Stacie, it's not wrong at all."

The two Bellas seemed to be in an isolated world with their discussion. Until they weren't.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted again.

The startled, shorter brunette pulled off her headphones and settled them around her neck. "Huh?"

"I asked who you ship."

"Ship? What the hell, Chloe. Speak English."

Stacie was steadily filing her nails as she chewed on her gum. "You know, Beca. Fanfiction? Who do you ship?"

Beca rolled her eyes and went to put her headphones back over her ears. When Chloe sauntered over, Beca closed the lid to her laptop. "I ummmm still don't know what you are talking about."

"Remember we talked about this the other day, Beca." Chloe gave the tiniest Bella another brief description.

"And this is a real thing?" Beca's voice sounded doubtful.

"Yup."

"And people are actually into this?"

Stacie stopped her filing and leaned over the back of the couch. "Don't diss it, Beca. Okay, what TV show or movie are you really into right now?"

After thinking for a moment, Beca answered, "The 100."

Stacie grinned. "If there was something that bothered you about the storyline or that you would change?"

Without hesitation, Beca answered, "Lexa dying. There was no reason for them to kill her off. Well, in my opinion. It pissed me the fuck off. And Clarke was crushed."

Chloe took over. "Fanfiction allows the fans to write what they want to happen in the shows or create new stories based on their favorite characters. If you re-wrote about Lexa dying, that would most likely be a canon story."

Stacie picked up. "But if you wanted a scenario were Clarke and Lexa were, say, high school students, that would be an alternate universe. Clarke and Lexa, or Clexa – that's who you ship."

Beca rolled her eyes. "If you say so..." She looked at Chloe who was standing close. "Do you mind? You're in my space again." She shooed the redhead away with her hand. As Chloe went back to her spot on the couch, Beca raised the lid to her laptop and continued to write.

* * *

Beca came in from class to again find Chloe and Stacie lounging on the couch talking fanfiction. "Chapter Three was frigging hilarious. Alex is going to kill Nichols for sure." Stacie was laughing as she recapped the most recent fic update with Chloe. "TinyBeatz is going to be the death of me."

"Has she responded to your comment? She seems like such a hermit. Maybe she only lives for writing fanfiction. That's okay, though. I don't mind." Chloe always left comments on the fics she read because she thought that encouraged writers as well as provided feedback. "OMG, you know what would be hilarious? You know Piper is going to the bar 'tonight.' What if Amanda and Mackensie show up? I miss their antics on Orange. The show isn't the same since Poussey was killed off."

"I think Piper should be in that upstairs area where the jukebox is. The bartenders should keep feeding her booze and food until Alex gets frustrated, and Amanda and Mackensie tell her where she is." She gave Chloe a high five.

"Good idea, Stace. I bet we could be ghost-writers for this fic!"

The brunette dropped two cans of soda into her bowl of chips. She tried to hide her grin from the other Bellas as she headed upstairs. As she booted up her computer, the first thing she did was check her e-mail. She had a few things that needed her attention and took care of those first before opening up her Word document.

She heard a faint squeal come from the floor right below. "Stacie! Come here. I got a reply." Of course, the shrieks came from Chloe. While Beca couldn't hear the full conversation, apparently the two friends were comparing responses to the comments they had left on TinyBeat's fic.

* * *

"Chloe. Chloe! Have you read Chapter Four yet?" Stacie accosted Chloe as she and Beca as soon as they came in the door of the Bellas' house.

"No! I've been in class." Chloe dumped her backpack on the floor and flopped on the couch with her phone in her face. She furiously read as fast as she could. When she finished, she announced, "whoa! That's freaky."

"I know, right?" Stacie's face sported a huge grin. "It's like TinyBeatz is living under our coffee table or something."

Beca again tried to hide her chuckles as she went to her attic.

* * *

Chloe was used to Beca being standoffish. But Beca normally didn't spend a lot of time on homework. She was only attending college so that her dad would help her when she decided to head to Los Angeles to pursue a career in music. So the more Beca stayed in her room claiming homework was keeping her busy, the more suspicious Chloe became.

Eventually, the secrecy was too much for the redhead. She knew something was up with Beca and had to get to the bottom of it. Chloe crept into Beca's room and saw that the tiny brunette had fallen asleep with her arm over her laptop. After a quick decision and temporarily wiping her mind of the guilt that she knew she'd later feel, Chloe gently eased the laptop from beneath Beca and tiptoed out of the room. She stopped outside the door, lifted the lid, and keyed in Beca's password.

After she scanned a few lines of the document Beca had fallen asleep writing, Chloe knew she had struck gold and raced downstairs to Stacie's room.

"Stacie, Stace! I knew it!" Chloe was waving Beca's laptop in the air.

Of course, the taller brunette was confused at what had Chloe so excited. "Isn't that Beca's? She's going to flip out if she catches you with her laptop. She guards that thing like it's gold plated."

"Wanna know why? Beca… is TinyBeatz!"

Stacie was shocked and grabbed the laptop as they poured over the draft of the next chapter. "Oh. My. God. Chloe." The two Bellas began excitedly jumping up and down before they realized that a third person had entered Stacie's bedroom.

Beca cleared her throat as she walked over to Chloe. "I believe this is mine." She snatched the laptop from the pair and snapped the lid shut. "I can't believe you, Chloe!" Beca was beyond livid. "If you wanted to know if I was TinyBeatz, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to snoop through my laptop."

Chloe shamefully hung her head. She had thought she could handle the guilt, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She was angry at herself and projected that frustration onto Beca. "You acted like you didn't even know what fanfiction was, Beca. Why would have we thought you were our all-time favorite author? Why did you play dumb Becs?"

Beca began to laugh. "Because teasing you two was just too easy. Especially when you unknowingly give me plot ideas. TinyBeatz doesn't live under your coffee table, though; she lives in your attic."

* * *

.

* * *

Now that Beca had come clean with Stacie and Chloe, she had a chance to bounce some ideas off of them for her story. Stacie had a pretty heavy course load, so typically Beca and Chloe were the only two tossing around thoughts for TinyBeatz story.

Chloe and Beca were also discovering new authors in their chosen fandom to follow. One particular writer seemed to come out of nowhere, and her style was – well – engaging. Let's just say everything she (or he or they) published was on the outer edge of mature, pushing into explicit. Most of the stories were one-shots, and all of them were racy as hell.

When Beca and Chloe received the notification for the latest story, they grinned at each other. Chloe wiggled her eyebrows as she pushed herself off of Beca's bed. "Pardon me as I go read in private unless you want to join me." Chloe shot a sexy grin at the tiniest Bella who rolled her eyes at the redhead and shook her head. "Your loss. See you later, Becs."

"Yeah, after your cold shower," Beca muttered. She rolled back over on her bed and unlocked her phone to begin reading.

* * *

One rare night brought all three Bellas together, hanging out downstairs while Stacie shared stories of the Hunter's latest conquests. Chloe was on the couch while Beca and Stacie were sitting at the kitchen bar. Stacie's tales were sordid and almost embarrassing how graphic she was with her descriptions.

"Stacie, you are such a dirty bird," Beca chortled.

"Wrong, Mitchell. I'm the DirtiestBird." Stacie paused for effect.

"OMG, is that YOU?" Chloe about crawled over the back of the couch. I thought you were LegzForDayz."

"I am. But when I decided to share the Hunter's adventures in written form, I decided to write under a secret name. Mitchell, you always call me a dirty bird; thus, DirtestBird was born. And," Stacie pushed her finger into Beca's chest, "and DirtiestBird just surpassed TinyBeatz in followers." The tall brunette did a fist pump and high fived Chloe.

Beca's face dropped. "Stacie, that's not fair. I write quality shit. You write smut, basically porn." Beca was exasperated at being beat in a contest in which she didn't even know she was competing. "I actually have to think to move a plot forward. You only have to write something for people to masturbate to."

Stacie gasped and slapped her hand against her chest in mock shock. "I'll have you know that writing smut isn't easy. There's plot involved – more skin to skin plot though. Different readers – let's say – have different tastes and different needs." Stacie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I have to take that into account when I write. Besides, I don't hear you nor Chloe complaining. Don't think I haven't noticed the showers you two have been taking after I publish an update. The funny thing is – as long as both of your showers take, we never seem to run out of hot water."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to warn you it was cheesy.


End file.
